Mating Season
by DolceLockhart
Summary: It is mating season for werewolves and how will that influence the two singles from the pack? DerekXStiles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

* This chapter is heavily reliant on dialogue, for the next ones there'll be more descriptions and common structures.

Mating Season

Up for grabs

"No way! No '' way!" Scott was walking in circles around them. He was freaking out with what he'd just been told and all that Derek and Stiles did was to look at him. "You expect me to believe that werewolves have a mating season? That I'll somehow be magically turned on every year and hump anything that moves?"

"This is not magic Scott, its biology. Animals have mating seasons, why would it be different for werewolves?" Derek said "Sit down already and let me explain the rest."

The younger lycanthrope sat, grudgingly, next to Stiles and beckoned Derek to keep talking.

"You must have felt the changes begin already... a keener smell sense to pic people who are still fertile, which women who are ovulating or about to, quality of eggs and sperm and health conditions and virginity... not to mention the the constant horniness."

"Wait a second, you can tell who's a virgin? Never mind the ovulating part, VIRGINS?" A wide eyed Stiles said, while looking from one wolf to the other.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why, are you interested in finding others of your kind?"

"Was that an attempt at sarcasm? 'Cos if it was, it didn't work. It's public knowledge that I haven't done the deed yet."

Derek simply raised his eyebrows and turned to Scott again.

"Anyway... It will fully kick in by the start of next week, and it should last for around the next two. I could tell you to stay away from that girlfriend of yours but I know that you won't, so instead I'll tell you to avoid traditional ways of... mating, unless you want her pregnant. Regular condoms won't hold, get the übber strong kind."

Scott turned bright red and mumbled something that only Derek understood, leaving Stiles confused.

"Yes, it does mean that."

"What? What did he say? What does 'that' means?"

"Nothing, shut uuup bro." Scott replied.

Stiles was about to say something when Derek interrupted.

"You can pry the answer out of him later on, now we have a more pressing matter to handle."

"The Alpha?"

"It does involve him, yes. But the point is, he will also-"

"Be under the mating season effect!" interrupted Stiles

Derek frowned at him and said "Yes, he will. And that leaves us with a problem, because-"

"He will try and mate with you and have a litter of 'werepuppies'."

"What? Stiles, in case you haven't noticed: we are all male. How would we have puppies?" Scott said. He then turned to Derek and asked "We can't right?" To which Stiles replied:

"Well, you see I read this story* in which men had babies. They simply had to put this kind of worm up their butts and plop came a baby 9 months later. There was this werebear that used it and considering that-"

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" asked Derek "This is not some story, and there is no magical baby making maggot! The point is: Stiles, you are up for grabs."

There was a dead stunned silence after that. Both teenagers were looking at Derek and he slowly saw their faces go from a complete blank to a confused frown.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be up for grabs?"

"Quite simple, werewolf rules dictate that we can only mate with other werewolves or with those who willingly and knowingly interact with us. Unless you are claimed by one of us, you're on your own to fend off potential 'suitors'."

"Wait, so you are saying that the Alpha wants to-"

"Yes."

"Scott will claim me! Right bro?" Stiles turned towards his best friend. But before any answer could be given, Derek spoke.

"Not unless he wants to leave Allyson on her own. She may not know who Scott truly is, but she IS his girlfriend and has slept with him on a constant basis nonetheless. That gives her the 'knowingly' status. Werewolves are monogamous creatures... so if he claims you he'll have to leave her. Also there is another detail to claiming someone as yours-"

"Fuck! So the new girlfriend, with a family of werewolf hunter lunatics – no pun intended – gets protection but the faithful best friend who is always there no matter what doesn't! How fair is that? Thank you Universe!"

"Sorry man... but, hey, what a bout my mother and Lydia and-"

"Nope. They, to different levels, fall under the 'unknowing' type... some, like Lydia, only because of denial but that is enough to leave her out. The Alpha can't bother them. That leaves Stiles alone and unprotected."

"But, I'm male... as you pointed out before I couldn't bear his-"

"Not a problem. We pic a companion, the sexual and reproductive aspects come at a close second but, still, second. There are other ways of having children." explained Derek.

"Shit, shit, shit! What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to be Mrs. Homicidal Maniac Alpha and have to shave his back and feed him human fingers instead of fish fingers and-'' Stiles was stopped by hand raise from Derek.

"Well... I could claim you, so he would have to face me off in order to try and have you-"

"You'd do that? Thanks man!" _Phew_. "But hey, why'd you do it? Its not like we are really close or something-"

"Can't you ever let people finish their thoughts? Stop interrupting me and let me explain the rest." growled Derek.

"Ok ok, sorry! Please go on, your Wolfiness."

"As I was trying to say, there is a secondary aspect of the whole claiming-"

"Is it like that other one, second but a close second?" interrupted Stiles again

"Dude, let him finish." Scott said. "Its important."

"Sorry, but when I get nervous I talk. You know that. And right now, its like that situa-"

Derek leaped and stood so close to Stiles' face that their noses almost touched. Without blinking and looking straight into his eyes, Derek said:

"The secondary aspect to the claim process is that I would have to sleep with you." Derek then tried to make a 'Stiles' face and continued with "And before you say anything, yes I do mean THAT kind of sleep. No, it cannot be just kisses or sleeping on the same bed or light touching or some other trickery trick that will save you ass – _no pun intended_ – as he would have to smell me all over you and these 'methods' simply won't do".

Scott was laughing at Derek's Stiles impersonation, but then realized what he'd just said and made an O with his mouth. Derek, on the other hand, had managed to make Stiles quiet... for about a minute or so.

"Why would I have to have-"

Derek then quite literally growled, grabbed Stile's head with both his hands and said:

"Didn't you just listen to a word I said? He has to, HAS TO, be able to smell me all over you, every INCH of you, otherwise he'll grab you, regardless of your wanting him to or not, and he will make you his! GOT IT? Or should I speak backwards like Yoda?

"Hey man, no need to-" Scott started to say but was interrupted by Stiles.

"Just answer me this first: Do you find me attractive?"

"What?"

"Yes, Derek, do you find me attractive? And when do you want to set our three dates to?"

"Excuse me? I'm trying to help you out here, and you come with this?"

Stiles then thought about Derek's ability to tear him to pieces, but said:

"I am not some piece of meat that you, or Alpha, or anyone else for that matter, can do as he pleases with! Ok? This here" pointing at his body "is not a 99 cents Stiles blow up doll that you can buy and fuck and toss aside, I am human! Just because mighty wolfie here has no feelings doesn't mean that I have to put up with whatever you want as well."

That left an embarrassed silence for a good three minutes. Derek then said:

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to imply that..."

"Fine, whatever. Listen, I'm going home ok? Call me about our dates ."

"No, Stiles. Wait, I need a ride." Scott said.

The boys then went home, so none of them actually saw that Derek had a smile on his face. "A feisty one. I like it... and yeah, I find you attractive."

* The story is called "Sex Pistols" and it is a Japanese manga. The worm is really there...*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

**To all those that reviewed my first chapter, thank you so very much for your words. You guys are amazing, it made me happy for the whole weekend. Hope that you like this new one.**

Mating Season

Dream Date or Dreaming of Dates?

_It was impossible to see anything outside, the blizzard was much too strong... Not that he was really paying any attention to it. He was reading an amazingly interesting book, cozy on his sofa, in front of his large burning fireplace and with a cup of hot cocoa right next to him. Why would he look outside now? When the doorbell rang, he finished the last sentence, closed the book and then went see who it was._

_ 'Who could be outside during this foul weather?' he thought._

_ When the door was opened, there was someone completely covered by a gigantic white fur coat standing right in front of him. And when he spoke, for the voice was that of a man, it came from somewhere inside the coat._

_ "Hello Mr. Wolf. Could I come in please? I was trying to go home but unfortunately the blizzard has made it impossible for me to go any further and I need a place to wait for it go away."_

_ He knew who it was, how could he not have realized before?_

_ "Sure Mr. Rabbit, please come in."_

_ The two men entered the house. Mr. Wolf's home was big, with large windows and cool rooms during the summer, but it was also warm and cozy during winters. The two men went to the living room, where Mr. Wolf had been reading his book._

_ "Please, make yourself at home Mr. Rabbit. Would you like a cup of hot cocoa?"_

_ Mr. Rabbit was moving towards the fireplace, but stopped for a second and said:_

_ "Sure, that'd be great! Thank you for this, I'd be lost without your help. And hey, call me Stiles."_

_ "Oh, ok. You can call me Derek cup will be right out."_

_ Derek Wolf then went into his kitchen and poured a cup of steaming hot cocoa. When he was entering his living room he stopped right on his tracks, his heart almost coming out of mouth. _

_ 'I've died and gone to Heaven, this can't be real... it just can't!'_

_ Stiles Rabbit had spread his pristine white fur coat in front of the fireplace... and was sitting on top of it. His chin rested on his knees... his arms around his legs... his white tight boxers just below his bunny tail... his white bow tie... his bunny ears up... _

_ As a rabbit, Stiles wore nothing else but the boxers and a bow tie._

_ Derek was mesmerized, he couldn't speak or think or move... Stiles turned a bit and saw him._

_ "Oh, you're there. Come sit next to me, we can drink our cups together". Stiles said, patting the spot next to him on the fur. Derek sat there, fighting away dirty thoughts... 'Stop it, get it together! He is way too pure for this, too nice. Oh, but those thighs... no, no, be nice..."_

_ "You know, I really need to thank you properly for saving me... I'd freeze out there."_

_ "Nah... never mind that."_

_ "No, really! You... you saved me." Stiles said, blushing and looking to the fire. "So... you can... you can... do as you please. I'm yours."_

_ 'WOOOOOOOOOOOW!' Was all that Derek thought a second... then he mentally slapped himself and said:_

_ "I couldn't do that. You are a pure, good person... it would be wrong of me to take advantage of it."_

_ Stiles said nothing for a minute, then slowly turned his head towards Mr. Wolf and replied with a smile:_

_ "You are so cute..."_

_ And then, with a swift move, Derek was spread with his back on fur and Stiles on top of him. Sitting on his lap and holding Derek's arms above his head, Stiles slowly came closer and closer, until his lips were less than an inch from Derek's... without blinking and looking straight into his eyes he said:_

_ "That IS very nice of you, but you see... I'm a rabbit on a mission. If you think about it, my house is the other way around. And, just so you know, the good ones... are always the naughtiest..."_

_ Stiles then covered the the remaining distance and was going for a full, steaming hot kiss..._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING 

Derek woke up with his phone ringing. He had never hated anything or anyone with more intensity than he hated the caller right now. 'Shit, it's Scott. Damn him, damn him, DAAAAMN HIM!'

"WHAT?"

At school, Scott found Stiles coming out of his car.

"Hey man!" He said.

"Hey Scott... hey hey hey, what's with the sour face?"

"Nah man, I called Derek this morning to tell him something and he acted like I walked in while he was with someone."

"What did you need to tell him?"

"The Alpha came by last night. Left a message on my window"

"WOW, what did he write? Hey, watch your step... loose stone."

Scott went quiet. Stiles didn't like that.

"Hey man, tell me. What did he say?"

"He wrote... 'Stiles belongs to me.' Derek said that he is going to call you."

It was Stiles' turn to be quiet for a while.

"So a murderous horny werewolf has stated a claim to my butt on your window, how charming. What, should I expect little gifts on my doorstep now? Dead birds maybe? You know, it IS quail season and I've heard that the quail population around here has grown considerably. So it wouldn't be a total surprise... Maybe I can cook it. Quails are great if had with truffles. Hum... what kind of sauce would be better though?"

Scott was used to his best friend's way of thinking, so he didn't find it odd that Stiles had gone from the "murderous horny wolf" to "quail with truffles"... but it was the speed of the change that showed just how nervous the news had made him.

"Hey man, I know this is not easy. Maybe there is something I can do to help-"

"No! If you try anything he will go straight to Allison, and unlike me she can get pregnant. Thank you man, but I'll handle it... after all, I've already got a suitor. That is, apart from Quailwolf. Oh, speaking of the devil..."

Derek was calling him, so Scott went to say hi to his girlfriend.

"Hello Mr. Wolf. What can I do for you this lovely morning?"

Being addressed like that made Derek remember his dream and momentarily forget that he was on the phone.

"Hey! Derek! Are you there? I can hear you breathe you know... are you thinking of me and touc-"

"I'm here, enough with the rambling. Has Scott told you yet? About the message?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm sorry for that, but I want to move our first date to tonight."

"Sure, I can do tonight... you're moving it up in order to counter his offensive right? To show him that I'm _yours_?"

"Yes, is that ok?''

"Yeah. Hey Derek... I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't have the three dates. We should just get it over with so that-"

"No! We are having the dates." Derek interjected. "Remember what you told me? You are not a piece of meat or a cheap blow up doll. You speak too much, have the attention spam of a flea and is stubborn. But... you are also a nice person and a good friend... so you deserve much better than _that_. We can handle him, it is not that long a time to wait for the three dates. Don't worry ok? Pick you up tonight at 8?"

"Sure. 8 is fine. And Derek, thank you."

"For what? I was just telling the truth. Bye."

"Bye."

Stiles then went to class thinking 'he thinks I'm nice... who would figure that Derek could make a compliment... I'm nice... hum... does he find me attractive?'

At 8 sharp, a black Camaro parked in front of Stiles' house. Derek came out and Stiles, who was waiting outside already, said:

"Wow, right on time! Were you waiting around the corner so that you could arrive exactly at 8?"

Stiles was wearing a pair of good jeans, a powder blue and white striped shirt with folded sleeves and a pair of loafers. His left arm holding an aviator jacket. While Derek was in quality leather jacket, gray pants and a white shirt.

"No, I wasn't. You look good. Get in the car, our reservation is at 8:30."

"Wait a second, I have to close the door." Stiles said, turning around and locking his house. "You know, you could tell me if you were. I won't judge. Next time, instead of waiting alone in the car come in and wait in the house. And, by the way, you look good."

Derek had left his car and was waiting by the steps of the front porch

"Thank you, and I was wan't waiting around the corner." said Derek, with his back to Stiles. He was smelling the air around the house, if the Alpha was there or had been there recently he'd find you.

"What are you doing? Smelling for "suspicious activity"? Stiles said, moving towards Derek.

"Is that how you want to call the Alpha? 'Suspic..." the wolf said, turning around. "OY, watch your st-"

Stiles had been paying attention to Derek and the street and missed the first step, falling straight onto Derek, knocking their foreheads together and leaving both on the ground. Stiles was on top of Derek, their lips almost touching... his mouth lightly open... his hip pressed against Derek's... That was way too much for the werewolf.

'_I'm a rabbit on a mission... I'm yours... rabbit on a mission... completely and utterly yours...' _That was all that Derek could think. It took him all his will powernot to take advantage of the situation and steal a kiss... he knew very well that once started, a kiss would never be enough.

Stiles then started to move, trying to get up and make his head stop spinning and hurt. The thing is, the more he moved the harder it became for Derek to restrain himself...

'If I don't get him off of me now, he'll realize _'something'_ has awaken.'

"Hey, Stiles. Are you alright? Can you get up?" asked Derek, moving Stiles to his left and holding him by his arms.

"Yeah... I'm fine. My head hurts like a bitch tough."

"The bone structure is fine" Derek said while touching his forehead. "And I can feel the blood flow into your brain, I'm not doctor but there's no apparent damage. Gimme your keys, I'll get a pack of ice for your head."

Stiles gave him the keys, trying not to blush at the werewolf's sudden attention to him.

"Are you sure you want to go on with the date? We can do it another time you know." Derek said while going inside the house.

"Yes, it's nothing much and hey, in case I get sick you can take me to the hospital! The kitchen is to the right."

When Derek returned with the pack, he helped Stiles up and laid him on the shotgun seat. It was pushed back so that the he was laying down. Derek then got on his seat, started the car and begun to drive.

"Thanks man. You have a nice ride, you know that right?" Stile's voice came a bit muffled from beneath the icepack.

"Thank you. We are going to Via Veneto. Have you been there before?"

"The fancy Italian restaurant? Long time ago, can't remember why but it was something important... oh yeah, my father wanted to celebrate his becoming sheriff. Amazing pastas, great desserts..." Stiles then thought 'with a price as big as the quality, he really is going all out huh?'

"I take it that you like there. Good taste on food... I find that important on a companion."

They were silent for a while, not the awkward kind... just enjoying silence together. After some minutes Derek spoke.

"Scott is going to be mad at me."

"Why would he?" Stiles said, raising his seat back to it's normal position.

"I broke his best friend on our first date. It's been five minutes and you haven't said a word. I never thought that you'd be able to stay quiet for this long."

"Well... now you know I can. It is not easy to do it, but apparently hitting my forehead on werewolves helps. Now you know what to do when I start rambling! Just smack our foreheads together."

They both laughed at the joke, their first inner joke. Soon afterwards they were at Via Veneto. The host gave Stiles a second look when taking them to their table, near the fireplace.

"Is my head that bad?"

"No, it's a bit red and bruised but otherwise normal. Though it is clear that you've hit it, let's just hope he thinks you're clumsy and not that I'm abusing you."

The restaurant was very nice, large windows and comfortable chairs, good lighting and cozy ambiance. During hot days most people would sit outside near the fountain or under the covered area, enjoying the weather... but today was a bit cold so no one was out.

Derek became nervous. That was his first date in years. He may have made fun of Stiles for being a virgin, but he wasn't in that different a boat himself...

"So Mr. Wolf..." started Stiles, making Derek's knees shake beneath the table "... I thought of making a few questions about lycanthropy or your past and all but decided it was too serious for a date. So instead, I'll ask you about the mating season. How is it?"

"Isn't that about lycanthropy as well?"

"Well, yeah... but it is lighter than, say, internal organs realignment during transformation right?"

Derek laughed a bit and said "Yeah, it is. What do you wan to know?"

"How do you go through it every year? Like, do you always find someone to mate with? Are they always men? Do you find me attractive?"

Derek now really laughed.

"You won't give up will you? No, I spend've most of my mating seasons alone. And yeah, I like men."

"Why did you spend them by yourself?"

Derek debated how much to tell his curious, inquiring date and decided to be completely honest... after all, 'honesty is the foundation of every healthy relationship. Wait, did I just say relationship? He does have potential...'

"So? Don't leave me hanging here..."

"Hum... see, my first date... I was about 14. It was a guy from school that I really liked. I didn't have many friends, the Argent kids... used to bully anyone who walked with me, and he was a really nice guy who'd just transferred in. So... I asked, asked him out on a date. Long story short, he was an Argent lackey they used to... humiliate me. I had maybe four dates after that, and only one... bed companion. Nothing ever since."

"You mean, the Argents as in Allison Argent's family? The-"

"Werewolf hunting lunatics, as you put it last time."

"Geez, hope Scott knows what he is getting himself into. Anyway, why not other wolfies?"

"Believe it or not, I don't personally know that many other werewolves. My family... my family was the largest group of wolves I knew, and ever since they passed away I've met only a handful plus Scott and the Alpha. Of those, three were male and all had a higher mileage under their belts than cross-country delivery trucks. What about you?"

"I liked Danny, you know Jackson's friend, for two years during junior high, but he doesn't like me... didn't then, doesn't still. That's were my usual question comes from... I tried to be funny and all so that he'd look at me but it fell flat. Anyway, moving on... what are we going to order?"

Derek was still nervous. During all of his former dates he never felt like this. He wanted to cause a good impression and seem interesting, he wanted 'Mr. Rabbit' to like him. Why did he find this guy so alluring? Why?

Stiles' right foot was bugging him. A couple of days ago, he had had the bright idea to clip his nails with a weird "thingy" he found at home (probably courtesy of one of his dad "female friends") and ended up cutting a beef from his toe. It was now itching and throbbing and driving him insane. So, taking advantage of the floor length tablecloth, he discreetly took off his shoe and started rubbing his foot at the table's leg.

Or so he thought.

Derek almost jumped from his chair when he felt something rubbing agains his leg. Being a natural predator, he obviously didn't flinch or show. He discovered it to be Stiles' foot through the warm blood he felt moving beneath the table.

'Why is he doing that? What for?' Derek was thinking 'Ah, he must have realized that I'm nervous. And since this is a more traditional place some customers could complain about him rubbing my hand, so instead he went for the stealth option. He really is as smart as Scott says. And very caring, I mean... to go through all this trouble to make me calm down and...'

At that same time, all that Stiles thought was 'It itcheeeeeees! GOD I'M GONNA BITE MY TOE OFF!'

After the food arrived and they talked a bit more, Stiles excused himself and went to the toilet. The waiters said that there was one inside and one outside. The inside one was at the hallway and the other one was at the covered part outside. Stiles choose the one indoors, of course. When he got there, there was a sign at the door saying "Out of order". 'Great...' he thought '… why do they tell us about this one if it is not working?' He went outside to find the other one.

Once he had done all that he needed and had washed his hands, 'Glad that I have this habit, I bet that Derek would be able to smell if I hadn't washed it... it must fun to be able to smell everything. He commented that restaurants are a cacophony of smells to wolves. I wonder...', he left the bathroom. Wen he had come in, the patio was deserted. It no longer was the case.

The Alpha was there, looking straight into Stiles' eyes.

It also had a dead quail next to his paws.

'Aha! Knew it! Quail season baby!' Stiles thought of running inside the bathroom again, but then he'd be trapped when the wolf came in. Yes, it wasn't a matter of if but of when. He thought of running, but there wasn't much space for the fast maneuvers a scape required. All that he had for weapons were pots of plants and a industrial strength large rubber band laying on the floor, one of those used to keep heavy cargo together.

Bathroom or no bathroom, he was already trapped. He couldn't move to cause a distraction. He couldn't scream for help, that'd only make the wolf either eat him or carry him away, then rape and eat him. None of those options were really good. He decided to call for help from the one person he knew was able to hear him. Very lightly, Stiles started to say:

"Derek... Derek, I need help... Derek..."

Then, he realized that he could actually kill two birds with one stone. He'd make it perfectly clear to damn Quailwolf who was it that he wanted...

"Honey... pumpkin... gorgeous... Dereky... Husby... Love..."

Derek was eating his ravioli, thinking how nice his date actually had been so far when he smelled something odd. The smells on the air were many and confusing so it was taking him a moment figure out could that be... he had encountered it before, he was sure of it. It was then that he heard, with his wolf hearing, a very light – almost inaudible – Stiles speaking "Husby... Love... Dereky, get your gorgeous bubble butt out here now please. Alpha want's to chat with me, brought me a quail even... Babycakes... Mr. Wolf..."

As fast as he could, without causing a commotion, Derek left the room and went outside. He was to Alpha's right, Stiles was in front of him... a few tables were all that protected Stiles up until now.

"Hey, back off of him. He is mine! He'll raised MY pups." Derek growled, his eyes turning blue. The two wolves then started what seemed to Stiles a stare down contest. That was all he needed. As fast as he could without attracting attention, he latched the rubber band to the two pillars around him, making something like a bow. He then lifted a pot with a spiky plant and placed it on.

"Hey, Quailwolf!"

In the second that took both werewolves looked at him, Derek raising his eyebrows while Alpha cocked his head to the left, Stiles catapulted the pot into Alpha's head. It exploded on impact, throwing dirt and roots all around and making the large werewolf crying in pain. Stiles then got a second, heavy pot, filled with rocks. It didn't fly as well as the first one, hitting the table right in front of his target as turning every stone in it a new projectile that hit Alpha's entire body. Stiles went for a third one and hit the wolf's ribs. Alpha let an angry and wounded growl out, then jumped – limping – the walls and went away.

Derek was where he'd been from the start. With an open mouth and extremely surprised look on his face. Of course, by now half the restaurant had not only noticed but also seen the whole commotion. People were screaming inside "The mountain lion is back!" And of course, that meant that the police was called.

Sheriff Stilinski was not surprised at all that his son was at the scene, he was surprised though to know that he had been there before it ran into trouble, with a legitimate excuse.

"So, are you dating him?" He asked his son.

"Well... technically, this was our first date."

The Sheriff loved his son more than anything, and he knew he was a good kid. Sure, a good kid that caused him a lot of headache and had a thing for trouble, but nonetheless a good one. He was smart like his mother... So just said:

"Ok. Go home now, if there is anything new-"

"You'll contact me tomorrow. Yeah dad, I know. Sheriff's son, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, go home now. NO DETOURS, you hear me Derek?"

"Ok dad."

During the ride to Stiles' house, Derek still had the surprised look on his face. Stiles was really tired, so he didn't speak much. When they arrived, Derek came out of the car to walk Stiles to the door. They both were nervous, the first date was ending and that only meant one thing...

"So, did you like our first date?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Yeah, I really did. You really are as smart as Scott tells me... no I'd say even more than that. I mean... I ran once after Scott in a parking lot to see how he'd react and defend himself, and all that he did was run. True, he did try to use the alarms to hide his heart beat but it was only after some good running... and he forgot to leave his cell on vibrate, so when I called him it rang and I found him."

'Ok...' Stiles thought, '… talking about my best friend during the end of our first date, not that romantic.' But said:

"Ahm... and your point is?"

"You, with much less space and time than he had and with an actual foe in front of him, fared immensely better. You managed to call me, knowing that I'd hear you, without putting other people at risk... can you imagine if there were people inside those cars at the parking lot when Scott ran? Not only that, that ingenious brain of yours made you create a catapult from that piece of rubber band, and what is more surprising still: you actually hit the Alpha. You, Mr. Rabbit, has made something that neither I, nor Scott nor the Argent hunters have managed to so far! You've beat the Alpha, you actually harmed him. Do you know how difficult that is? You are a genius! "

Stiles heard all those words from Derek with a surprised look on his face, no one called him that and actually meant it.

Derek then, on a burst of excitement and not being able to restrain himself any longer...

… kissed Stiles.

At that moment, all thoughts were erased from both heads. There was nothing else, nothing mattered, nothing. All that was, that existed during that moment, were they. The sound of the world died, smells that were not the other's faded...

There was only Derek and Stiles, in front of his door. Their heats beating in unison.

After a long time, when they parted lips, Stiles asked:

"Ahm... Derek, is it me or did you just call me Mr. Rabbit?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

This is a small, sort of in between chapter. I want the next one to be great so it will take a bit more time.

Mating Season

Hellhounds, hot dogs and sunglasses.

It was a hot, hot Friday afternoon. Most people were inside stores or shopping malls trying to take full advantage of the air conditioning. Stiles and Derek, though, were not. They were walking through the streets, visiting a few places Stiles needed to go to.

"Thanks again for doing this with me..."

"Don't mention it. You know, I think its cute that you're going through all this trouble just to babysit your neighbor's kids. You must really like them."

"Oh, quite the contrary Mr. Wolf." which made Derek smile. "They're more... hellhounds than children, so I need leverage and bargaining power if I want them to behave."

"Ah... and you intend on using ice cream, candy, costumes and toys as bribery..."

"Absolutely. If I could, I'd use elephant tranquilizers too... but since that's not an option... You think that the Alpha is bad... wait 'till you meet them."

"Come on... they can't be THAT bad?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love children. Really do. But these ones have made grown men cry... me mostly. The youngest girl actually likes to hit men on their privates with a baseball bat if they answer her questions wrong."

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"You know, you do have a secret weapon... since they're hellhounds."

"I do?"

"Sure... I could help you with them. You know... werewolves and hellhounds... that kind of thing."

"You'd do that? Really? Why?"

"Well... it seems like a lot of trouble just for one person. Even if that person is the one who attacked the Alpha. So-"

"AH!" interrupted Stiles "You wanna come with me so that you can evaluate my parenting skills! That's what you're after! A quick dry run."

"Wha.. no, I-"

"I know your true intentions Mr. Wolfie... after all I'm '_going to raise YOUR pups_' ain't I"?

Stiles gave him a smile. Derek decided to change the subject to... something safer, so he pointed at the next ice cream store and asked:

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Oh, I see... deflection. Ok. Sure, anything but papaya is fine... While you wait in the queue I'll go to the Costume Parlor and get some costumes for the kids, ok? Here's the money for the ice cream."

"No, keep your money. No need for it."

"Oh... so are we on a date? This is our second date? And you're already thinking about babies? Mating season is a powerful force huh?"

"No! I mean... unless you want it to be... a date, you know. I don't think of this as date, its more... courtship."

"Isn't dating part of the whole courtship process?"

"Yes, but this is different... you know?"

"Sure it is... go on then, go buy ice cream. I'll be with you in a second."

Stiles then gave him a large smile and walked towards the costume shop. He needed very simple costumes... fairy, princess, warrior... After finding the ones he needed, he found one that he surely wasn't expecting.

"Excuse me... is that a Rabbit costume?"

"Yes it is. It is for male adults though, not children." said the saleswoman, looking at the ones he already had picked.

"I see... its only a pair of bunny ears, a bow tie and a bunny tail?"

"Yes sir, but as I said its-"

"I know, for adults. I want one please, which size do you think will fit me?"

The woman gave him a good look and off she went, searching for one his size. 'Mr. Rabbit... hum...' Stiles had been thinking ever since his last date with Derek about that. He even debated with Scott about it. His friend thought that it had a double meaning, both as a form of endearment and as a sexual thing, while he thought that it was just a cute way of referring to him and nothing more. Stiles was more inclined to believe his own instincts on this one, but just to be one the safe side he bought the costume. 'You never know when it might come in handy right?' was his thought while paying for it.

After that, Stiles went back to the ice cream queue to wait with Derek.

"Did you drink enough water? You're fresh out of lacrosse practice, its hot and I don't-"

"Yes Derek, I've drank enough water. Stop worrying... its not like I even play that much. I spend most of my time on the bench."

"Nevertheless, keeping hydrated is important. Scott told me that your next game is tomorrow night, so I wanted to know if you'd like to make that our... you know, second date."

Stiles looked Derek directly in the eyes.

"So... you're saying that you want to go to my lacrosse game?"

"Yes."

"To watch me play."

"Yes."

"To cheer for me?"

"No Stiles, I'm going to cheer for Jackson and when he scores a goal I'll go to the middle of the field and have very public lacrosse sex with him. Of course I'll cheer for you!"

Stiles then made a face to Derek and said:

"And you want to make that our second date?"

"Well... not just the game, I thought of maybe, you know, renting a movie and making Italian hot dogs..."

"Italian hot dogs?" asked Stiles.

"Yes, it is not that hard to make and they are very good."

"You've been to Italy?"

"Yes, I spent some time there... and in a few other places."

"Ok, lets do that. Yeah. Me and you. My place. After the game. What do you need for the hot dogs?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring the ingredients. And what type of movie do you want? Hey, won't your father be around?"

"Any kind is fine, just don't bring anything with people drowning or being buried alive ok? Dad has a double shift until midnight tomorrow, so he'll be away. Why... did you have anything dirty on your mind?"

"No, promise you!"

"Ah... that's too bad." Stiles said, blinking one eye and giving a sassy smile... and turning Derek bright red. It was their turn to order and the teenager behind the counter had been listening to the end of the conversation. He was looking at both men with a smile on his lips.

"Ahm... I want dark chocolate. Same for you Mr. Rabbit?"

"Sure. Hey, you just called me Mr. Rabbit! Again! By the way... I told Scott about you calling me Mr. Rabbit."

"You did? And what did he say? Lets sit over there, at the table under the three?"

"Sure. Actually we debated on what it really means..."

"Ah..." answered Derek, looking at the people on the street.

"Come on man, tell me why did you say it! Did you have a kinky dream with me?"

"You call me Mr. Wolf... why can't I call you Mr. Rabbit then? Don't you like it?"

Stiles was quiet for some a few seconds and then said:

"I like it, Mr. Wolf"

"Fine, then finish your ice cream and lets go or we'll be late and your hellhounds will get angry."

"Fine, fine... but you see..." Stiles got extremely close to Derek's ear and said in a rough voice "I wouldn't mind to see you in a wolf's tail and ears and nothing more."

And that made Derek spit his ice cream while Stiles laughed.

_It as such a hot day, even by Californian standards, and Stiles was making the most of it. Relaxing by the pool, under the big yellow and red parasol, with nothing on but his swimming trunks and sunglasses. Iced tea was but a touch away, resting on top of his cooler._

_ He heard a splashing sound coming from the water and lifted his glasses a bit so as to take in all that he saw._

_ Derek was coming out of the pool. In slow motion he saw all of that body, dripping wet, emerge. His eyes closed, a smile of pure pleasure on his lips, the strong chest, those manly muscly arms, his washboard abs, that oh so filled swimming trunk and those beefy thighs... _

_ Derek then walked the short distance to Stiles and sat, with his back to his lover, at the end of the same poolside lounge chair._

_ "Rabbit, is so hot today... can you help me?" he said, turning his face towards Stiles and smiling in the most mischievous way._

_ His lover more than happily answered the request. He took an ice cube from the __cooler and begun to slide it on Derek's back, while at the same time going for the earlobe with his mouth._

_ Derek gave a light moan of pleasure, and Stiles' hand..._

Scott was tossing and turning on his bed. He usually didn't talk during sleep, but today he couldn't keep quiet.

"Hum... I don't want to see them making ouuuuuut... oh, please... stop it... I don't wanna seeeeeeee... oh no, oh no, oh no he is taking his swimming trunks off, he is taking it off... WOW..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

Thank you so much for all the people who've reviewed this story so far! You guys are great. Amazingly great! Also, I must say that I'm debating with S_cenekid masochist_ about changing the fic to M rated (for the last chapter...). Please, tell me your opinions.

Another thing, I wrote this with a on again off again writers block... so it might have come out a tad odd. If that happens to be the case, I apologize! I want to finish this story before all of my classes start... and since part of them start tomorrow already, I'm in a bit of a pickle.

For some reason, the upload system here won't allow spaces between my sentences... so if you saw many allerts about this chapter, it was me trying to fix it not being able until now.

Mating Season

It's my Beast!

"So, the werewolf was ambushed by Little Red Riding Hood, the Grandmother and the Lumberjack. The clever, clever hunters had set the perfect trap for the poor wolf. They had lured him out, promising treats and fun, but what they really wanted was to capture and..."

Stiles couldn't be more amazed by the other side of the classic tale Derek was telling the kids... but 'come to think of it, that probably is how werewolves see the whole thing. Maybe vampires, I wonder if they exist, must ask Derek, maybe they see Dracula as some-'. He then felt someone pulling at his shirt and looked down.

"Yes Marie? Are you hungry babycakes?"

"Hum... hum... no... Stiles, if you are Mr. Labbit and Deky is Mr. Wolfie, when you have babies what are they going to be? Labbits of wolves?"

Stiles was so surprised by the question, his jaw dropped. He looked over at Derek, who was still telling the story to the others but was looking straight at him, clearly having heard the question, with a really happy grin on his lips."

"Ahm... Marie, you see-"

"Your babies are gonna love you, like we do!"

"Excus-"

"Yeah!" shouted one of the other kids. "You are going to be rosy and round and fat! Like, like a pig!"

"Nahã. He is a Labbit! Not a pig!"

"Yeahã! Grandma says that people waiting babies are round and fat! Pigs are round and fat! So he will be a pig!"

"Were are you going to hide'em? In your tummy like mummy?" asked another one.

"Wha... hey, wait a second why am I having the babies? Why not Derek?" asked a brightly red Stiles.

"You mummy! He Daddy!"

"You see kids, he'll need a magic maggot for the babies." said Derek laughting, making all the children silent for a second and then...

"What is a magic maggie?"

"Maggot, he said I'll need a magic maggot. But HEY, thats not even the point here-"

"You're having babies on your bumbum!"

"WHAT?"

"He is daddy wolf!"

"Bumbum!"

"Magic maggot!"

Derek was laughing so hard, he had fallen on the floor and was holding his belly. The children, taking advantage of the situation, had climbed all over him and were screaming and tickling every inch they could land their hands on.

"Come Stiles, lets tickle Deky! Come, come!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!"

- / / -

"Thank you Stiles, you're an angel for taking care of them. The children get so happy when you come around." Said Mrs. Rosen. "And thank you..."

"Derek."

"Derek, right, thank you for helping Stiles. Its nice to know that he's got such a responsible and cute boyfriend." she finished with a sassy smile.

"Oh, he is not my boyfriend just yet." Stiles looked to Derek and, with a huge smile, said: "There are two more dates for him to woo and seduce me before getting the crown..."

Derek simply gave him a wink, while Mrs. Rosen laughed happily. They said their good byes and began their walk towards Stiles' home. He didn't live far, just a bit more than half a block away... still, the werewolf's ears and nose were on full alert. Half a block was more than enough for an ambush.

"Derek? Hey, are you listening? Whats wrong?"

"Hu? Ah, nothing... just checking the surroundings for-"

"Suspicious activities."

"Yes."

Stiles then offered his hand and Derek, after a second of surprise, took it. Derek allowed himself to pretend, if just for a moment, that they were two Average Joes returning home from a "courtship-but-not-a-date" babysitting. That there was nothing lurking in the shadows. That his only concern was which movie to rent for tomorrow, if he should bring a gift for the house, what to wear... he allowed himself to picture a whole future with Stiles. Vacations in Hawaii... camping nights in front of the fire, eating marshmallows and telling jokes... waking up next to him, everyday. He could get used to that, especially that last part. Yes, he could. But he knew better, trouble had just begun... and it would become a lot harder from here on.

"Whats wrong... again?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You're quiet. Well... quieter than usual."

"Ah, nothing my Rabbit. Nothing." Derek answered, giving a light squeeze to "Rabbit's" hand. "And here we are, home sweet home."

Stiles went up to the door, pulling Derek with him up the steps. He then unlocked the entrance, turned his back to it and looked straight into the werewolf's eyes.

"I won't let you leave until you tell me the truth. Whats up your butt Derek?"

The wolf had a VERY dirty answer for that at the tip of his tongue, but chose another instead:

"Well, well, well. Maybe in this case I shouldn't answer you at all eh?"

He lowered his gaze, held Stiles' head with his hands, pressed their bodies together and very slowly he came in for a kiss, saying with a rough voice:

"What about this for an answer?"

Their kiss was long, filled with unspoken (though well known) intentions, and when they parted for air Stiles gave a gentle bite on Derek's lower lip, holding it in his mouth for a second.

"I'm sorry... I think I didn't understand what you just said... you know, ADD...could you repeat please?"

"How about I give you a whole speech tomorrow? Its late and you have a game-"

"AH! Nooooo... the game isn't until later on and if you don't say it again now I won't be able to sleep due to... curiosity! Then, I won't be able to play tomorrow and our date will be ruined and-"

Derek used a kiss to shut Stiles up.

"Hum... I like your way of thinking... maybe I should ramble some more. What'll you do then?"

"I'll go home. Now."

"Now, Derek, for real? Look at the time, stay over. Its not same out there, if you need help with Quailwolf or the Argents I won't be around. Not that I'm much of a help but still. Come on, I have a guest room."

"Thanks Stiles. But no. If I stay over, there will be no sleeping tonight..."

"Oh... I promise I won't attack during your sleep and have my talkative way with you!"

"I never said it was you that would do that..."

"Ah..."

- / / -

The school parking lot was still mostly empty, as the game wasn't supposed to start until some time later. Even so, Stiles, as every other player, had to arrive earlier_._ When he got off his car and begun to walk across the lot and towards the locker rooms, Jackson – surrounded by his buddies, most of them not even from the lacrosse team – shouted:

"Hey hey hey, if it isn't Stinkylinsky!"

Stiles hated that nickname. During kindergarten the other children would call him that, and he had hated it ever since.

"Piss off Jackson. Why don't you and your little group of bonobos go solve your 'oh-so-important' issues the way you always have and leave me alone?"

Jackson and the others looked a bit confused with the reference.

"You know, bonobo monkeys!" he said, with his common hand movement "They have sex during arguments..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, for the love... I'm telling you boneheads to GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"

"Why so angry Stinkylinsky? Your imaginary boyfriend hasn't been up to the task of doing that to you?"

Stiles was surprised, Jackson knew? Apparently he didn't believe... Did he know who it was? What about Danny? Gay jokes next? ...

"Ok ok, I'll play nice... I believe what I heard, your boyfriend is real" Jackson said with an evil smile "Now its your turn to be nice... give us the name of the poor crazy guy. You see, as good law abiding citizens, we must help him get back to the asylum he ran away from. 'Cos thats the only way a gigantic loooozer like your would get a guy."

"Who exactly do you think you're calling imaginary and crazy Jackson?"

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin. Derek not only had parked next to him... he was out of his car, by Stiles' side and ready to jump on Jackson and his bonobos. Jackson on the other hand was as white as paper.

"You're his... his..."

"Yes, I am! Got a problem with that?"

When there was no answer, Derek got even angrier. Stiles, anticipating the problems of an angry Derek, held on to his arm and said:

"Let it go. They're not worth it."

"What Jackson?" shouted Derek. "The wolf ate your tongue?"

"Derek! Never mind him. His testicles have hidden so high up his body that now instead of balls he has ovaries, thats why he is not talking. He is still adjusting to becoming a young lady. Come on, I'll take you to the field."

Stiles left Derek on a chair next to the benches, where he'd probably stay most of the game.

"If those pricks say anything-"

"I'll ignore them like the bonobos they are. Never mind them, lets focus on more important things... like you sticking up for me. That, Mr. Wolf, deserves a kiss."

"Hum... I can't live with just a kiss. But, if I follow your logic and go there and beat them into a pulp we'll-"

"Easy there wolf. Behave yourself here and we'll discuss your... prizes... after the game. How about that?"

"Fine. I'll cheer for you. Go kick some ass Mr. Rabbit."

"Ah, and save a sit for Scott's mom will'ya? She is coming to his game straight from work, so by the time she arrives-"

"There won't be any seats left. Yeah, I'll get one for her."

"Thank you... I'll text her to say where to look for you." Stiles said, already going to the locker rooms.

"Thanks! And hey, Stiles!"

Stiles stuck his head out of the corridor that lead to the locker rooms.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck... Mr. Boyfriend!"

Stiles was about to thank _his boyfriend_ when he heard a fake 'cof cof' and turned his head. The coach was looking straight at him.

"Billinsky... I know that you're all fluffy and pinky and warm inside right now, how cute... BUT GET YOUR ASS IN THERE NOW! THIS IS A GAME NOT BARBIE ON ICE! MOOOOVE!

"Sure coach! Yes sir! Gone sir!" said Stiles, resisting the urge to click his heels and jump to attention.

The coach then, while Stiles went get ready for the match, walked to where Derek was.

"You're Billinsky's guy?"

"Yes coach. And I think its Stilinsky no-"

"I know the name of my players, thank you very much." interrupted the coach "Just here to tell you to treat him with respect. He is a nice kid and I don't want him hurt or involved in anything bad. Be nice, are we clear?"

"Yes sir. We're clear."

"Good." the coach said, and turned to follow Stiles into the locker room. He had walked a few good steps when he stopped and asked "You do know that he ... speaks... a lot right?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"Ok, just thought I should ask." and in a lower voice, that if it wasn't for his werewolf hearing Derek would never had heard, said "Amazing. Either this guy has the patience of a monk or he has very selective hearing. God, can you imagine Billinsky talking in bed. OH, gross Billinsky in bed, now I have a horrid mental picture! Ok, need to think of something else. Lets see..."

- / / -

The game was a good twenty minutes in when Scott's mum arrived. Stiles had indeed texted her telling where Derek was, so she didn't have much trouble finding him... getting to her seat was a whole different problem.

"Thank you for saving me a seat. How is the game so far?" she said, having to talk loudly so as to be heard over the noise.

"We are winning, Scott scored three goals so far. Popcorn?"

"No, thank you. Has he? I'm so proud of him, you know up to a month ago or so his asthma would never let him do this. He was so sad, but them, pouf." and she made a gesture Derek thought was supposed to mean 'pouf' but wasn't sure "his health really improved and he's gotten so strong! Of course his temper has... oh my, I've forgotten to introduce myself! How rude, hi nice to meet you I'm Melissa. Scott's mum, but you already know that."

"Hi Melissa, nice to meet you. I'm Derek. Derek Hale, Stiles' boyfriend."

Melissa McCall was wide eyed and speechless for some minutes.

"Hum... are we talking about the same Stiles? The goofy kid who can't stop talking and is my son's best friend? Who's slept at my house more than I have and, for God's sake, even has a key to it! THAT Stiles?"

"Yes m'am. The one and only Stiles Stillinsky... well, according to the coach Billinsky. Why, is there a problem?"

"Oh, no. Please, don't get me wrong. Its just that I have a always been able to tell who is and who is not and it never crossed my mind that Stiles were. What about Scott, is he?"

"No m'am. Scott is not as far as I know. But you'd probably know better than I do."

"You'd think so, but no." Melissa looked sadly to the popcorn on Derek's lap. "He has changed so much that lately I don't know about what goes on with his live anymore. I mean, I didn't even know the name of what's-her-face that he was dating and broke up with. Sure he's growing and all... but... he IS my son you know. And what kind of girl is that anyway? She starts dating my son and" making a mock surprised face "never even bothers to come and meet me. I mean, really? Worse, then I'm forced to meet those, those... argh, those horrible parents of hers during that problem with the mountain lion-"

"Their loss." Derek thought of saying more, but now wasn't the time nor the place. "We can talk about the Argents another time."

"Yes yes, of course. Game night, not therapy night."

"And Melissa?"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell Scott to be more open with you. Not that he'll listen, but..."

"Thank you. Stiles has good... OH MY GOD, DEREK!" she said, grabbing his arm "Stiles is running with the ball, he's running! GO STILES, GOOOOO!"

Derek jumped to his feet. Stiles was indeed running with the ball like a madman, dodging and jumping over adversaries. Everyone on the bleachers were screaming and jumping, cheering the player on. Derek and Melissa were the only ones who knew it was Stiles. Derek then, at the top of his werewolf lungs, started screaming and cheering.

" GO RABBIT! GO! BEAT THEM!"

Stiles was getting closer and closer, until there was only the goalkeeper between him and his first goal during a game. He aimed and shot. He scored. And the bleachers exploded with cheers. Derek and Melissa hugged and jumped up and down, screaming!

- / / -

"Did you see? Did you see? I scored a goal! Now I'm most definitely going to be on the main team for the rest of the season! I scored a goal! S-w-eeeeeeee-t!

"Yes Rabbit, you were amazing! They couldn't have done without you!" said Derek with a huge grin.

It was after the game. Most had already left, including Scott and his mother. Derek had been waiting for Stiles, who now was screaming and moving as the day he had been put on the main team (though for Derek that was new) and called Billinsky. On a burst of happiness and joy, Stiles grabbed Derek by the waist and kissed him for all he was worth.

"Hey hey hey, we still have to go home eat and watch the movie remember? Not thatI'm complaining about kissing..." Derek said when Stiles finally had to breathe.

"Yeah! Italian hot dogs and a movie! See you at my place in a few moments right?"

"You bet! Or do you think I'm gonna pass a chance to grab the ass of tonight's MVP?"

Stiles laughed and then gave one more of his jumps/scream/wohoos and got on his jeep, driving home followed closely by a black Camaro.

"Go take a shower!"

"But I want to help with the hot dog." said Stiles while hugging Derek from behind and moving his hands all over the werewolf's torso.

"Is that supposed to be a joke about what I carry in my pants?"

Stiles laughed, moving his hand slowly downwards and whispering.

"I just thought that maybe I could have a piece of that before the shower... or maybe I could bring the whole hot dog with me. What do you think?"

Derek breathed heavily, using every ounce of self control in his body. He then turned around, grabbed Stiles by the waist and pressed him against the wall.

"Don't tease me... I'm using all of my self control here." Derek said with a rough voice "I'm doing you biding already, there is just one more date to go... wait a bit more. If I can, you can."

"I like the sound of that, you doing my biding..." and then Stiles pressed his tight against Derek's groin. "Oh... thats a big hot dog."

The werewolf closed his eyes and grunted with pleasure, then looked straight into Stiles' with flashing blue eyes and said.

"You. Shower. Now."

Stiles went upstairs to take his shower. Derek stood still for a moment, thinking 'Oh. Boy, you have _no _idea how hard it is to keep my hands off of you. Those lips, those hands and that perfect roundy bubble butt of yours that I'm gonna sink myself into ... oh, you just wait, when I get you... you're gonna gag for more..."

By the time Stiles had taken his shower and was back in the kitchen, Derek had already cooled off. They ate the hot dogs, which surprised Stiles as not being all that different... if you didn't want to follow the actual recipe you just had to add some tomato, bell peppers, onions and other things you found interesting. Except leafy salads... Derek's had shredded potato chips in it.

They ate in the kitchen, talking all the time about the game and commenting happily on Stiles' first goal. He was just oh so happy, Derek couldn't help but smile and think 'how cute is he?'

Once the hot dogs were no more, Derek popped some pop corn and they went to the living room. Stiles sat on his couch while Derek went to the TV set and turned the dvd player on. He then went to sit by Stiles' side.

"Mr. Wolf..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to rest your head on my lap?"

Derek was surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Come on..."

"But what if I-"

"I'll deal with the beast... hum, that sounds sexy."

Derek laughed and laid down on the sofa, his head cozily nested on Stiles' lap. He was so happy, there was nothing like having the hands of the guy he adored running through his hair... massaging his scalp. 'This is heaven, I'm sure...'

"Derek..." Stiles said in a light voice.

"Hum?" Derek answered, looking up.

Stiles bent over to kiss him. His left hand holding the young man's head, his right one trying to find a way to go around the lacrosse player's body. Deciding that position wasn't comfortable after a short while, Derek sat up and took Stiles' shirt of over his head. He then let Stiles' take his off, smiling when he heard the gasp the other made when looking at his shirtless torso. Stiles laid on the sofa, Derek stretched over him. They were kissing, hands going all around but_ ther_e.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to..." the werewolf reassured the his lover.

"I know that... and we are not going to do THAT today. But you see... whats the fun of having a boyfriend if I can't mess around with him?" pressing his hip against Derek's.

Derek laughed and kissed more. If the _beast_ in him decided to play a bit too, he was sure Stiles would be more than capable of handling it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

This is the partial end of Mating Season, if you've opened his chapter before reading the others my advice is to read them first. The very end of the story is M rated, but this one serves as an ending as well.

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE**

Ending season 1 of Teen Wolf with a BANG of Derek and Stiles fanfiction!  
>Wanna join us in a <em><strong>Derek&amp;Stiles Fest<strong>_to warm up for the Finale?  
>It is easy! Just write a fic with any rating, of any genre you want!<br>Keep in mind that it has to be a new story. If you wanna join, just add  
>'Derek&amp;Stiles Fest: title of your fic'.<br>Join us during the last weekend (12 Fri-15 Mon at 9) before the Finale and celebrate the  
>best couple of Teen Wolf!<p>

Mating Season

Little Red Riding Rabbit

"Are you sure about this?" asked Derek, his arms full of bags.

"Yeah, why not? I mean... its not even full moon so there is no reason why the Alpha would be out here, in the woods right? Unless he got the munchies and is out for deers... do you eat dears when changed?" replied Stiles, carrying fewer bags and a red picnic table cloth.

"Do you really want to know about this? Like, now? Really?"

"Well... yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

"Ok... then just put two and two together and you'll have your answer." Derek said, while pointing to himself and then to the woods.

They were deep inside the Hale Estate. The plan for their third date was to have a picnic by the lake, under the night sky. It was supposed to be more romantic than the others... considering what would happen afterwards. Just the thought of what they'd be doing was enough to make Stiles pop a huge grin. He had prepared for this night... boy oh boy, had he... he used all of his contacts around the globe looking for different techniques to use. He was a virgin, not stupid... and he wanted to wow Derek.

Now, thinking about what Derek said, Stiles came to the obvious conclusion:

"This were your hunting grounds. This is why your family had such a large Estate... so that during the full moons, when you turned even if you didn't want to, there was a safe area to roam and hunt." Stiles even stopped walking, with a serious expression on his face, and continued "this way no one was put in danger, unless they were trespassers in which case it was their fault. You didn't hurt anyone and didn't get hurt either. So, your family didn't pose any danger, like at all, to the townspeople. You truly were peaceful werewolves..."

"Yes. There is just one thing to be corrected in what you said."

"What?"

"This still IS my family's land. These are MY hunting grounds now."

Stiles thought of saying something serious or respectful even, but then the date would most definitely head off into a weird start. So...

"Hum... I wonder... what exactly are you going to hunt tonight Mr. Hale?" Stiles said, with a sassy face.

"Hum... I don't know... maybe..." and Derek got really close to Stiles, their faces a mere couple of inches apart "I'll have me some really chatty and way too curious for his own good rabbit. What do you think?"

Stiles' knees were shaking. His mouth was dry. He was lost for words. His mind focused only on those perfect lips in front of him, thinking of the best way to take them.

"Apparently there is another way to shut you up..." it was Derek's turn at the sassy face "apart from bumping our heads together."

He then continued to walk towards the lake, laughing happily and leaving a behind surprised Stiles behind.

"Hey! Wait up, that was not fair." Stiles said, running to catch up with his date "You can't use your wolfy tricks of badass sexy seduction on me and just leave me hanging like that, come on."

They walked some more through the woods, rendering Stiles completely lost, until finally arriving at the lake. It wasn't that big a lake, any person could easily walk around the edges... it would only take them about a couple of hours to do it. There were three creeks that ran into the larger waterbody and a slightly larger stream that left. The place had lots of stones both in and around it so it was very easy to find a place to sit. The flat rock they'd chosen was next to a group of larger, taller and bigger ones. This way, they were protected from the wind and had a place to rest their backs against.

"This place is gorgeous. I didn't know there was a lake in your Estate and I have been coming here for like, ages."

"You've been trespassing into my property?"

"AH! Noooo... maybe... yeah, I have. Sorry"

"Don't worry, you can..." Derek blushed a bit "... can... come over at any time you want. You know, since I go so much to yours. Like, not to see you or anything but trespassing you know. Not that I don't want to see you, its jus-"

"Ok, ok. I understand, lemme stop you before you kill yourself. Why don't we sit?"

Derek nodded, still slightly red, and started to put the contents of the bags on top of the table cloth. Stiles was helping and, while doing it, said:

"You know... either you've been spending way too much time with me and my ADD ways are starting to rub off on you or my presence is so irresistibly attractive that even the powerful Derek Hale stutters when talking to me. Either way, I LIKE the results."

Derek laughed and they both sat. It was a simple picnic, nothing fancy except for the small candles they brought for lighting. Stiles was thinking how lucky he was to have brought the Rabbit costume with him... he wasn't sure before if it would be ok and all, but now – after looking at the place and hearing that joke about chatty rabbits – he was. Derek would go insane, he just hoped that the old guest house were Derek was living was close enough... the stones wouldn't be the most comfortable place for their... activities.

After some time, they had eaten most of the food and were sitting by the fire Derek had light near the rocks. Derek had his back against the large boulder behind him and Stiles' against his torso, sitting in between his legs. His arms were wrapped around the young man while they watched the fire. It wasn't a cold night, cool at best, but next to water the temperature always drops a little more. Plus it was incredibly cozy, so Derek was smiling even though Stiles couldn't see it. There was one thing though that made him nervous...

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do it today? I mean... we still have a handful of days left. I can wait. Don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do." Derek said, leaving out the 'don't want to scare you away from me because of this.' part.

"Yes, Derek. No more dates, it is high time we get it over with. Plus, there are actually just two days left..." Stiles then felt a cold grip around his heart, he had been taking this for granted. All of this... the dating, the Mr. Rabbits, the cuddling... What would happen afterwards? He never bothered to ask, he just built on his expectations without considering the other guy's wishes. "Ahm... Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Once this is over... you know, once we've done it and all... what will happen?"

"Well... you'll be bit sore and hopefully a lot happier."

"No... I mean, once the Season is gone. What will happen. You know, to us? Will there still be an 'us'?

"Do you want there to be an 'us'?"

"I... I do. I really do."

"Good. So do I." said Derek, pulling Stiles' head back and giving him a kiss. "I really do want for you and me to be an us."

Stiles was hot red, like the fire. 'This is it.' he thought, 'this is the moment I was waiting for.'

"Ahm... Derek? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go over there" pointing at other side of the flat rock "and turn your back to me ok?"

"What? Why, what do you plan on doing?"

"Just do it already."

"Fine, fine. Going" said Derek, getting up and walking, with his hands up in surrender.

Stiles then leaped into action and started changing his clothes. When he was trying to get out of his pants he ended up tripping and falling on his butt.

"Everything ok back there?"

"Yes, perfect. No problem." replied Stiles, jumping up and continuing with his plan.

He had a hard time with the bunny tail but eventually fixed it and said:

"You can look now."

Derek turned around and let a gasp of pleased surprise escape. He felt like earth had open up and swallowed him whole. Standing in front of him was Stiles, but not just Stiles... Mr. Rabbit Stiles.

It was a vision of Heaven. He couldn't feel the fire anymore, nor the smells coming from the woods, nothing absolutely nothing compared to Stiles. His young tight body almost nude in front of him, except for the white boxers and the bunny tail (for he was sure there was one). Those strong tights and that perfect torso. That fair skin being gently kissed by the moonlight. The white bow tie tied around that gorgeous neck. Those lips pressed in embarrassment coupled with those shinning brown eyes looking for his were almost too much to bear. And those bunny ears. Those pristine white bunny ears, matching Stiles' body so completely that they seemed to have always been there. He was the picture of pure innocence.

That is, if you overlooked the hard nipples and the sudden rush of blood southwards that Derek could feel. And Derek could feel, he could feel all of his lover's body from where he was standing. His self control was slipping away, not that that really mattered anymore. Stiles had proven absolutely capable of handling the wolf part or Derek... and there was nothing more on Derek's mind than Stiles... all the things he would do to Mr. Rabbit. All of that was his... every single inch belonged to him. He then said, with blazing blue eyes:

"When I'm done with y-"

He was interrupted mid-sentence. Something large had pounced on him from the top of the boulders. He felt the air leave his body, his legs break alongside a couple of his ribs and his head hit the flat rock beneath him hard. Derek fainted.

The Alpha had pounced Derek, using the height of the rocks for a stronger impact. Derek had fainted under the weight of the larger werewolf and the damages his body suffered. Stiles was as immobile as a statue. He didn't know what to do, and then to his horror the Alpha opened his jaw and was going for Derek's throat. He HAD to do something. Anything.

"HEY! Don't kill him!" pleaded Stiles, immediately thinking 'oh yeah, like thats going to do any difference... he'll kill Derek first and then kill me'.

As it so happens, the Alpha hand't seen what Stiles was wearing. But now that he had, his eyes couldn't leave the human's body. A violent lust made the already red eyes glow even stronger. He decided to kill the competition off before heading towards more... pleasurable things. Stiles realized that and in a quick moment, all of his fears were subdued. His mind was clear and, for once in his life, is wasn't racing all around. It was focused.

"Hey now, leave him alone. Who needs a weakling spineless wimp of a cry baby for a mate when there is the Alpha to be had?" said Stiles, moving his hands over his torso and downwards... almost entering his boxers. That had the expected outcome, he had the Alpha's undivided attention. Now, he just needed to move him away from Derek.

"I know, why don't we play a game?" Stiles continued, with the sexiest voice he had. "How about, I run in the woods and you come and get me? Huh? Do you want to have all of _this_? Better still..." he decided to go with the overkill, it wasn't time to be macho with his pride or modest with his body... he picked up the red picnic towel, throwing everything around, and tied it as a cape. "why don't you come find Little Red Riding Rabbit? He is so alone and needs the company of a strong manly wolf."

He saw the red eyes of the Alpha follow his every move.

"Lets do it like this... NO, no, don't waste time killing him off. Or do you think he is more important than me?" this time pouting and looking sad.

The werewolf stopped again, nodding.

"Ok... now, count to ten and then come after me. And no killing _that_ ok?" he said with what he hoped was passable disgust "You're just mine tonight."

Stiles then winked at the Alpha and started to run, cursing the moment he took off his shoes. 'Ok, ok. Not the moment to think about that... I need a plan, a plan... think Stiles think, OH I know. The old fallen oak, on the chasm! Its rotten, I won't hold his weight... it might not hold mine either, but it is worth a shot. Oh shoot-' he missed a root and face planted. His feet and legs were already starting to look scratched and bruised from running on the woods, stepping on twigs and stones without any protection. Now there was also a deep gash on his left arm. 'Great! Now he can smell me better then before. Hope that Derek is ok.' He got up and started to run again.

After quite a few more minutes of running, and about two more falls, he saw the old oak a few feet in front of him. Carefully, he got on top of it and started to walk to the other side. All the time thinking "don't break under me, don't break under me, don't break under me,...'. When he was almost at end of the huge log, the fallen tree bark groaned in protest. Stiles felt the slippery rotten wood under his feet start to give in and turned around. Walking slowly towards him on the oak, was the Alpha.

"Oh, goody. You've found me, now... can you catch me?" he said, jumping off the tree, turning around and sending a kiss. The tree couldn't support sudden changes on weigh and the kiss made the Alpha want to try and get to the other side as fast as he could, so he did the most obvious thing for wolves... he leaped, and when his paws touched the rotten bark on landing, they slipped away and he fell into the chasm. The rotten wood broke into large pieces and followed suit. The noise was unbelievably loud. Stiles, not wanting to make the same mistakes the dumb-first-to-be-murdered-bimbos from horror flicks did, stood in character.

"Alphie? Are you ok? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have sent you a kiss like that... Alphie?" all the while wishing 'be dead you f*** bastard, be dead'.

Unfortunately, he heard the Alpha growl in a voice that clearly said "I'm fine".

"OH, I'm SO relieved!" with a loud mental 'SHIIIIIT'. "Ok, I'll run again ok? Come find me!"

Stiles ran again, and he was in world of trouble. There were just so many "dangerous" places he could use as traps inside the Hale Estate. Most of them were now somewhere he didn't know, as this wasn't his everyday-visit neck of the woods. Also, most of the ones he could have used as traps, would probably end up killing him as well.

He had been running aimlessly for a while now, and that couldn't continue or the Alpha would catch him... and he really didn't want that. To his extreme shock, he found a couple of teens from school smooching in a clearing.

"What are you doing here? The wolf is coming, run!"

The two looked at him, with raised eyebrows and were about to say something when Stiles screamed:

"GET THE F** OFF FROM MY WOODS OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

The teens, not wanting to get in the bad side of the crazy Red Riding Hood/Mr. Rabbit, took the advice to heart and left as fast as they could. Stiles was tired, he had more gashes now on his body than he could count. Dirt was smudged all over him. There was half a rabbit ear missing. His left ankle was probably twisted and he had lost a few foot nails as well. If he stopped for long, his body would refuse to continue. So he re-started to run, and then it hit him: 'The cliff! The cliff were those drunken morons fell two years ago! I can take him there. The trees dad planted to prevent more people from falling down are young still. They won't hold his weight if he pounces on me. Of course, if he doesn't pounce I'll have to try and throw him from there... and that might just get me killed.'

He was running uphill, the cliff wasn't that much further now. And that's when Stiles heard the breathing of the werewolf. It clearly was behind him, not that far away. That put Stiles in a hell of a disadvantage. He was hurt and had nowhere to run to besides up. 'Well, this is my last card. Nothing else to do after this. God, I hope dying doesn't hurt too much...'. He got to the part of the cliff that had young trees planted. His father had been wise on his choice, those were trees that grew fast. So, by now, they all had at least double the size of Stiles even though their trunks weren't that thick. It was a question of choosing the one with the weakest trunk or the ones with the widest gap. Knowing his luck, the place with the widest gap was picked. That was not a moment too late, for when he turned around the werewolf appeared a few feet in front of him.

'Now or never, lets see what he'll do'. Thought Stiles, and then said with the surprised tone of a bad actor on a C movie "Oh my, Mr. Alpha what big eyes you have!".

The werewolf didn't answer, just kept walking. 'Pounce you freaking son of bitch! POUNCE'. But, as he already had anticipated, the wolf didn't pounce. He turned back into human form. It was dark, but even if it had been lighter Stiles wouldn't have remembered the face of the Alpha. The man walking towards him had a large, strong body. He also had a menacing air to his movement and a full erection. It was clear what he'd do... first rape... then murder.

The wolf was now right in front of Stiles. He then grabbed the younger man with a violence unknown to his body and forced a kiss. This kiss, like the way the Alpha was holding him, was neither sweet nor sexy. The only thing that separated it from an actual bite was the fact that blood hadn't gushed out... yet. Stiles was thankful for his training as a lacrosse player, for it would come in handy now. Using his all his strength not to scream in pain, he managed to turn a complete circle with now the werewolf, and not himself, having it's back, for this one wasn't a he but an it, facing the gap. He moved a few steps into the other's body, giving the impression of desire and want to the wolf. Actually, he was getting closer in order to better throw him from the cliff... the downside of such proximity was that the Alpha would probably take Stiles down with him.

The wolf was now laughing wickedly.

"So, my little _bitch_ likes to manhandled huh?"

"You have no idea... wanna take this piece of cloth off of me? Or do you prefer-"

He was interrupted with the hands of the werewolf trying to untie the knot he had made in a rather brute manner. There would be just a couple of seconds before his hands were again clutching at Stiles' skin. So, seizing the seconds he had, Stiles got closer to the other's ear, put his right foot behind it's ankle, and said:

"Have a safe flight."

And pushed him with all he had left. The werewolf lost his balance and grabbed for for dear life at the red cloth still on Stiles' neck, so Stiles also was dragged forward. He managed to untie the rest of the knot with a swift movement... the werewolf fell from the cliff. So did he. Stiles managed to hang with both hands on to a tree. 'Oh God, I'm slipping... oh God! NOOOO! I won't die here! Not here, not now!' Despite his brave words, Stiles didn't have enough strength left in his arms to lift himself up... he barely had enough to keep himself hanging from the tree.

After a few minutes there, desperately trying to find a way to hoist himself, he saw a hand next to his and heard the voice he most wanted to hear on earth:

"Give me your hand Rabbit, I'll pull you up" said Derek.

"No, I can't give you my hand! I'll fall!"

"Give your hand, I'm a werewolf remember? I'm faster... so give me your hand. Trust me lover, just give me your hand. Now!"

Stiles trusted Derek, for some reason always had... and so, in a leap he grabbed Derek's hand with both of his. Had it been a regular human, they both'd have fallen. But Derek wasn't a regular human, so he lifted Stiles into safety. They stayed there, hugged to each other on the ground.

"I was so afraid... so afraid that I had lost you. Afraid that I'd never again listen to your rambling, to your annoying questions... that I'd never have the chance to hear you call my name again. That I wouldn't be able to smell you or touch you or see you..." Derek's voice was heavy with sadness "I can't loose you Rabbit. I can't, simply can't. I can NOT loose more people that I love... I would die. So please, please promise me that you won't die on me. Please, promise it."

"I promise..."

"I've fallen in love with you... so much, Stiles."

"I love you too Derek."

"Ahm... Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you've just said that you love me and all that heartwarming, fluffy stuff... and while I am really happy, for real I am,... ahm, I'm also hurt and I don't have super magic awesome lycanthrope powers to heal myself."

"SHIT! Sorry." Derek said, getting up in a jump "Can you get up?"

"I'm so beat I don't think I can actually mooooooooove. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Derek had picked up Stiles from the ground while he spoke and now was carrying him towards his house, the former guest house on the Hale Estate.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you home, my home that is. I'll tre-"

"Does it HAVE to be like this? I mean, I get that you're my man and all... but being carried like a cavewoman on your shoulders is a bit too much for my male pride, just so you know." To which Derek actually growled.

"Really? A growl, really? Now what, are you going to hit my head with a log and lock me in a cave?"

"No... I was just enjoying what you said."

"What did I say?"

"That I'm your man... that means I get to do _this_" and Derek gently spanked Stiles' butt a couple of times.

"AH,... well, then you won't mind if I do _this _ will you?" moving his hands into Derek's jeans and squeezing his butt with both hands.

"Hey hey hey... Wait 'till we are home or I won't be able to walk."

"Why should I?"

"What?

"Well... I have this _amazing view _ and you don't want me to take advantage of it? You remember that every relationship has two sides and-"

"Ah, potato, _potahto... _the important is I'm yours and you're mine." and in a swift move he repositioned Stiles on his arms and looked straight into his eyes "get it? You are mine, _only mine!_".

"Possessive are we?"

"You have no idea."

"You're not going to pee on me are you?"

"No... I'm going to do other things with you. Much better things..."

"Ahm... I can live with that."

They arrived at Derek's home. The guest house wasn't nearly as big as the old, now burnt, Hale manor. It was smaller and simpler... oddly enough, or maybe luckily enough, Kate hand't set this one on fire the same day she killed Derek's family.

"Hum... you know that this looks like?"

"What?" asked Derek, thinking of a way to go through the doorframe without hurting Stiles.

"Like we're newly weds..."

Derek stopped and thought about their situation... he _was_ carrying his love on his arms like a groom...

"Does it bother you?"

"No, it really doesn't... I was going to say that someday I'd like to do that to you but, you know, you're much bigger and taller and-"

"We can try some day. How about that? For now, lets just go in."

Derek entered the house and went straight into the bedroom. His bedroom... and that made Stiles' imagination run amok with all the wild, wild sexy things Derek would do to him. It didn't help at all that Derek laid him on the bed, 'OH MY GOD, this is Derek's bed! I'm on his beeeeeeeed!', and had his face so close to Stiles'.

"My my, you can't wait?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm gonna get the medical kit, you stay here and don't move." the werewolf said, leaving the room.

'Sheesh... Now thats what I call a bucket of cold water.' Stiles thought, and then started to look around the room in order to distract himself from the pain. The bed was nice, a bit too hard for his taste but nothing that really bugged him. The walls were light blue and white. The room didn't have much furniture in it, but it did have tons of books all around... a single painting hang in between the large windows. 'Ha... you'd expect a werewolf's layer to have chains or something hanging from the ceiling, maybe vampires have, I wonder if vampires would find me attractive, but even the painting is the most common. And it looks like it was painted by a child... what is that supposed to be anyway?' Stiles left the painting alone and looked to the fireplace, it wasn't one of those electric ones but a real fireplace... and on top of mantelpiece there was a big picture of a group of people. It made Stiles gasp. 'That is his family. Those are... they're...'. The picture wasn't one of those 'family photo' ones, it was as natural as it could be. There, in the left corner, smiling and being hugged by his mother was Derek. The kid had such a large smile, looked so happy and carefree... Stiles couldn't not wonder how life could have been different if all the other people in that photo hand't died. A young girl that Stiles supposed was Laura was on the shoulders of a burly man, who he thought probably was Derek's father. There was even a dog, a large black Labrador, in the photo. He or she was looking up at Laura, wagging its tail.

Stiles then looked to the smaller frame, next to the family one. It was a picture of him. It was taken during their first date and it made him blush. He remembered the moment, even though he hand't realized that Derek had taken a picture. He looked at his face, his eyes lost in thought, a light smile on his lips, his head cocked a bit to the right, his hand going through his hair... it was a nice piece, if you didn't know what was actually happening at that moment... it was taken when he was scratching his foot against the 'table's leg.'

"Do you like it?"

Stiles jumped and then screamed in pain, Derek had been watching him the whole time.

"Ah, so sorry. Don't move, I've brought you some medicine. Oh, sorry for sneaking up like that, but you were so-"

"Never mind, what've you got?"

"This, drink this. Its werewolf medicine, it will help you heal and avoid infections."

"You do remember that I am not a werewolf right? Will it still work on me?"

"Yes, thats why I'm giving you less than half a tea spoon of it. Its gonna make you sleep for a couple of hours as well."

Stiles raised his head a bit and drank the brownish liquid.

"Argh, it tastes like... well, it tastes horribly. What is that stuff?"

"Never mind that, just relax now. Lemme take care of the rest."

"What?" Stiles was already beginning to feel sleepy "Wthach meighh daaa..." and he was out.

Derek looked at the Stiles on his bed, all battered and bruised from escaping the Alpha. Then at the picture of his lover on the mantlepiece, next to his family, remembering how nervous he was and the touching of legs the other started to calm him down. Then he looked over at the book on top of his nightstand and hurriedly hid it away... the title read _'How to have cubs with same-sex non lycanthropic partners'._


End file.
